Cadeaux Inattendus
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Traduction de Google. Misato voulait remercier Shinji d'être là pour l'aider à travers sa douleur. Quand Misato fait quelque chose, elle fait les choses en grand. ShinjiHarem éventuelle.


_If you are reading this message, then this is to notify you that this is a direct google translation of one of my well known works, Unexpected Gifts. Though I can go through the story quickly, I do have other commitments that I must undertake, but I can promise you a new chapter each and every Friday until the story is finished._

_Please enjoy my story in french._

_Si vous lisez ce message, alors c'est pour vous avertir que c'est une traduction directe google d'une de mes œuvres bien connues, Cadeaux Inattendus. Bien que je puisse passer par l'histoire rapidement, je ne ont d'autres engagements que je dois entreprendre, mais je peux vous promettre un nouveau chapitre chaque vendredi jusqu'à l'histoire est finie._

_S'il vous plaît profiter de mon histoire en français._

_Sanji Himura._

**Sanji Himura présente**

**Un travail ventilateur Evangelion**

**Cadeaux Inattendus**

Chapitre 1: La dépression et un nouveau père

"Si vous entendez ce message," un enregistreur était assourdissante les mauvaises nouvelles à la personne qui a appuyé sur le bouton noir sur la machine. Cette personne ne savait qui il était, Kaji, le mal entretenus, décontracté homme qui la courtise et l'a laissée pour revenir dix ans plus tard seulement à subir ce sort. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, son amant était mort.

Le message a continué comme elle éclata en sanglots, en frappant sa main sur la table, parlant phrases incohérentes.

Cela a été le théâtre qu'un garçon de 14 ans a vu quand il est entré dans la salle pour préparer le dîner. Suppression des sacs, il se dirigea vers elle et frotta son dos, frapper tous les points de pression pour soulager son stress. Sentant les attentions, elle se retourna et vit son visage, le visage qui a toujours donné de l'espoir, le visage qu'elle souhaitait qu'elle a vu tous les matins, le visage qui a tenu le confort qu'elle cherchait en ce moment même.

Shinji Ikari

Loin de donner plus de larmes, elle l'embrassa comme une ancre en gardant toujours un navire dans la tempête fait rage. En continuant à lui masser le dos, il a continué à l'aider à se calmer, en lui donnant la paix qu'elle méritée. Séparation, elle se redressa sa chemise, et séché ses larmes restantes.

«Merci», murmura-t-elle.

"Pour ce qui Misato," répondit Shinji avec un certain enthousiasme.

"Pour être juste ici. Vous savez, si vous n'avez pas entré quand vous avez fait, je me serais tiré."

«On ne veut pas dire que," répondit Shinji en état de choc dans sa voix.

"Je fais, et pour ce que vous venez de faire, je vais vous donner un cadeau. Je pars pour la NERV pour que je puisse l'obtenir pour vous. Restez ici."

Quand elle est partie, Shinji entra dans une panique. Il savait que son anniversaire était un peu de temps de là, neuf mois, et Noël est dans quatre mois.

Il a continué la pensée pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que elle est revenue avec un sourire sur son visage. Tapotant le ventre d'une manière peu orthodoxe, elle boulonné pour sa chambre. Pensant que ce n'était rien, cependant, il n'a pas de mal à vérifier avec le Dr Akagi. Il ramassa le téléphone lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre.

Ouvrant la porte, ironiquement, il était le Dr Akagi. "Shinji, Misato est en,» at-elle demandé.

"Ouais. Elle est dans sa chambre,» répondit-il. Faire la demande posée, il a récupéré Misato et la conduisit au salon.

«Alors, Misato, comment vous sentez-être enceinte», le Dr Akagi a demandé que Misato entra dans la chambre. Sachant qu'il manquait quelques pages du Livre, Shinji est resté silencieux.

«Vous n'êtes pas à nous poser, surtout que tu m'as enceinte avec son enfant," lui dit-elle.

«C'est vrai, cependant, à cause de ma grossesse, je suppose que nous allons apprendre ensemble à la fois."

«Excusez-moi», Shinji interrompit: «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Shinji", a répondu le Dr Akagi. "Connaissez-vous les échantillons que nous avons pris auprès de vous?"

Comment pouvait-il ne pas oublier, il a donné à chaque échantillon possible que l'on peut donner du sang, des cheveux, de la peau, la sauge, le sperme. Il s'arrêta. Il savait, par classe de la santé de la reproduction, et son visage devint blanc.

Misato remarqué, se sont émoussés disant, «il y avait un projet qui était de produire des pilotes encore plus fortes pour les Evas. Grâce à la collecte de sperme, de votre part, et des échantillons d'œufs de Asuka, le MAGI ont déterminé qu'une forte pilote n'aurait pas donné lieu à mettre les deux ensemble. "

Dr Akagi a continué, "Misato est venu à moi avec la demande inhabituelle pour la mettre enceinte avec votre enfant, Shinji. Sur une intuition, j'ai traité son échantillon d'œuf avec le même test, et il aurait fait une forte pilote."

Shinji compris, mais il a demandé: «Pourquoi avez-vous tomber enceinte, le Dr Akagi?"

Dr Akagi répondit: «Ton père ne m'aime pas. J'ai découvert qu'il couchait avec ma mère. Vous savez combien je détestais ma mère, et après avoir appris cela, j'ai voulu lui donner une claque dans le visage pour faire ce qu'il a fait. Quand Misato est venu à moi, eh bien, je savais que je devais ma chance de le récupérer. "

«Alors, vous avez utilisé une partie de ma gauche au-dessus du sperme et t'es enceinte", Shinji fini pour elle. Dr Akagi fait signe que oui.

Shinji a pris cette ainsi que tout nouveau père le ferait. Il s'est évanoui.


End file.
